Beowulf Cadmus
Beowulf Cadmus, also known as Beowulf Kadmas, is an optional character from Final Fantasy Tactics. A former captain of the Gryphon Knights of Lionel, he now spends his time looking for his fiancée Reis Duelar. His birthday is October 4. Story Captain of the Gryphon Knights Beowulf used to be the captain of Lionel's Gryphon knights. Liked by his men, he became good friends with his lieutenant, Aliste Rosenheim. He considered him a rival as well as the only person with skills as good as his own. Eventually, Beowulf fell in love with the Dragonkin Reis Duelar. The two of them were quickly engaged. However, the Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg was also infatuated with Reis, and would do anything for her love. He saw Beowulf as an obstacle, and tried to dispose of him. He first claimed the captain was a heretic and stripped him of his rank. When Beowulf would still not leave Reis, he prepared a curse for him. However, Reis sacrificed herself for her love, and took the curse in his place, becoming the Holy Dragon. Reis then left, and Beowulf went in pursuit. Coal Mine Rescue Eventually Beowulf found out that Reis was in the underground colliery at the Mining Town of Gollund. He journeyed to the Royal City of Lesalia, where Ramza Beoulve was told about monsters in the colliery. Realizing that Ramza would attempt to defeat the monsters, Beowulf asked Ramza for the right to join him for the trip into the colliery. After fighting their way into the colliery, they found Reis, still stuck in dragon form, being threatened by the Archaeodaemon Syneugh. Ramza and Beowulf fought and defeated Syneugh and the other monsters, rescuing her. Beowulf, however, longed to undo the transformation. He and Reis joined Ramza's party, hoping they could find a way to return Reis to normal. Grateful to Ramza, he rewarded him with a Zodiac Stone. Ramza took the stone back to the Clockwork City of Goug where he used it to activate Construct 8. After this event, Ramza continued his travels towards Zeltennia Castle where he met with Delita, and killed Confessor Zalmour Lucianada. A rumor concerning Nelveska Temple began circulating in the Zeltennia area (this rumor could only be heard at Zeltennia Castle). However, even though Ramza and team could travel to Nelveska Temple after hearing this rumor, they first decided to travel through Beddha Sandwaste and Fort Besselat, thus gaining Orlandeau as an ally after the battle at Besselat. Ramza traveled to Sal Ghidos following this, and bought a flower from the Flower Girl there. After this, Ramza was prompted to return to Goug, where Besrudio was having problems activating an strange-looking machine, which turned out to need the Cancer Stone to activate. They then traveled to Nelveska Temple, where they encountered Construct 7. A battle ensued and the heroes emerged victorious, recovering the Cancer Zodiac Stone. Beowulf was able to use it to revert Reis back to normal. Bremondt's Revenge .]] When Beowulf and Reis return to Lionel, Reis laments that as long as Beowulf is a heretic, they cannot return home. Beowulf then tells Reis that as long as he is with her, he will always be home. Beowulf then leaves Reis to go and see if Ramza needs him. Just as Beowulf walks away, he hears Reis screaming. Running back, he sees Aliste Rosenheim. He had been hired by Bremondt to kidnap Reis and take her to Lionel Castle. Beowulf takes Ramza to the castle, where they encounter Aliste. Wanting to fight Beowulf to the death, he attacks his former friend. Beowulf and Ramza manage to overcome the Templar. On his dying breath, he tells Beowulf how he was suffering from a terminal illness, and wanted to fight him before he died. Realizing Bremondt had taken advantage of this, he rushes into the castle to kill the Celebrant once and for all. Beowulf confronts Bremondt, who claims he can buy Reis' love with money. Beowulf tries to tell Bremondt that no matter what he does, Reis has never loved him and never will. Beowulf and Ramza fight Bremondt and his guards, but manage to overcome them. Before he dies, Bremondt used his own dark magic on himself, turning himself into a Dark Dragon. However, even in this form he was no match for Ramza and Beowulf, and is eventually killed. Beowulf then finds Reis in one of the castle's room, and the two of them were reunited once again. Beowulf could not convey how much he appreciated Ramza's help. Both remained with Ramza throughout his quest to defeat the Lucavi. In Battle When Beowulf joins the party, his level is based on the party's, and he starts with 45 Bravery and 65 Faith. His equipment and abilities, other than Spellblade and a Runeblade, will always be randomized. Boss When fought in "Rendezvous Missions #11: All-Star Melee", he is two levels higher than the highest level deployed character, and starts with 45 Bravery and 65 Faith. He is still a Templar, and is equipped with the Ragnarok a full set of Crystal Equipment, and an Angel Ring. He has access to the Spellblade and Martial Arts commands, as well as to the abilities First Strike, Safeguard, and Move +3. When fought in "Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story", he is level 99 and starts with 60 Bravery and 73 Faith. He is equipped with the Ragnarok, Maximillian, Grand Helm, Venetian Shield, and Germinas Boots. He has access to the Spellblade and Iaido commands, as well as the abilities First Strike, Safeguard, and Manafont. Etymology is the hero of the Old English epic poem named for him. Another character from the poem, Wiglaf, the one knight to stand with Beowulf during his final battle against the dragon, is the name source for Beowulf Cadmus's fellow Knight Templar, Wiegraf Folles. Cadmus, Beowulf Category:Secret Characters